Best Friends' Lover
by YuriChan220
Summary: A heartwarming love story where it involves four best friends happily dating. AU
1. Double Date

**Best Friend's Lovers**

 **Pairings: Nagisa x Tamao, Yaya x Hikari**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and I've decided to do something really awesome! I'm going to combine my two favorite pairings into one story! I mean, why have two separate stories when I can just jumble it into one? I mean, considering I wrote both separate stories for Nagisa x Tamao and Yaya x Hikari one time, I figured it was really difficult to write.**

 **Plus that, I'm writing this story as if Nagisa and Hikari never met their senpais, Shizuma and Amane.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this story. ;)**

"Come on, Nagisa-chan!" Tamao Suzumi says as she opens the door. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Her roommate and best friend, Nagisa Aoi says as she quickly adjusts her hair and joins the blue haired girl. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Great! Let's go!" Tamao closes the door and the two friends exit the dorms, holding hands.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan!" Nagisa says excitedly. "This double date is going to be so much fun!"

"I know, right?" Tamao says as she gives a happy smile. "After they told us their relationship a while ago, I felt that we had to do the same. And then soon after, Yaya-chan had invited us out for a double date."

Nagisa nods in agreement. She remembers that it's been a few months since the two had started dating and had revealed their relationship to their two friends. From then on, the four of them enjoyed some double dates, with Yaya mostly coming up with the most eventful ones ever. Like right now, Nagisa and Tamao are going to an aquarium that Yaya had picked out. She told them that they would have to get a ride downtown in order to meet them, however, Tamao has other ideas. When they arrive at the gates, Nagisa notices a black limousine in front of the gates.

"Huh? We're riding in there?" Nagisa asks.

"Mm-hmm!" Tamao replies. "I contacted our driver to pick up and take us to the city."

"Oh, right. You come from a rich family. I forgot." Nagisa rubs the back of her head while laughing nervously.

The two enter the limo and they are off to the city, which took about an hour and a half to get to the entrance of the aquarium. After getting out, Tamao tells the driver that they'll return within a couple hours or so, so she'll let him know when they arrive. After that, the two lovers begin to search for the other couple. At first it is hard to find them because it's too crowded, even in the entrance, so the two decide to go inside to search for them.

"Yo!" Yaya Nanto calls as she waves with her hand high.

"Hi, there, Yaya-chan!" Tamao says as she waves back while running over to her with Nagisa following.

"Hello," Yaya says.

"Hi, there!" a soft-spoken Hikari Konohana says while waving. "I'm glad you made it!

"Me, too!" Nagisa says. "Wow! Look at this aquarium!"

"It's only the lobby, sweetie," Yaya says. "The real fun is about to begin once we go through this hallway to our right."

"And we picked up a map once we entered here!" Hikari points out as she holds up a paper.

"That's a great idea, Hikari-chan!" Nagisa says.

"Hehe! Glad I was able to be of use for once," the shy blonde says.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Yaya says with a smirk. "Don't tell me that you were trying to be as smart as I am."

"N-no," Hikari says, blushing. "I'm just saying that I haven't done a thing since we got here, so I got my chance."

"Aw, my little angel wants to be smart," Yaya says as she kisses her on the cheek. "How sweet."

"Yaya-chan, stop!" Hikari cries, but laughs at the same time from the ticklish feeling of her lips on her cheek.

Tamao sighs happily. "Well then, shall we all get exploring? I mean, there's a lot of exciting creatures waiting for us!"

"Yes! Let's get going!" Nagisa says.

"Totally!" Hikari cheers, pumping a fist in the air.

"Alright, last one is a rotten egg!" Yaya teases as she runs ahead of the group.

Hikari frowns. "Hey! Yaya-chan, that isn't fair!" She then takes off after her girlfriend while Nagisa and Tamao exchange looks and grin.

"I guess we should join in, right?" Tamao asks.

"Why not? I mean, we're having fun anyways," Nagisa points out.

"That's true." With that, Tamao runs ahead of her lover, leaving Nagisa caught off guard.

"Hey!" Nagsia calls.

"Try to catch up, Nagisa-chan!" Tamao calls. "Or you'll be the rotten egg when we get there!"

"Oh, that Tamao-chan!" Nagisa groans as she takes off after the bluenette.

* * *

At the tunnel, the four girls are now surrounded by sea creatures behind a glass dome around them. They all watch in awe as they explore all over the aquarium, watching some fish and other sea creatures swim around while reading some facts that were written on the tables. Later on, Tamao takes Nagisa over to where the sharks are, in which Nagisa gets terrified and clings onto her blue haired lover while having her eyes shut. Tamao just giggles as she pets the red-head, telling her that there's nothing to be afraid of as long as she's close by. Nagisa calms down a little while after and enjoys the rest of the tour along with Yaya and Hikari.

Once the pairs come at the end of the tunnel, they enter a small shop, full of sea creature plush toys, figures and some bags of fish to keep as pets. Yaya and Hikari go to the plush toy area while Nagisa and Tamao explore some figurines and check out different fish in plastic bags.

"Look at this fish, Nagisa-chan!" Tamao says as she points at one blue fighting fish. "Isn't that beautiful?"

Nagisa's eyes widen as she stares at the blue fish in awe. "Oh, my gosh! That _is_ beautiful!"

"Too bad the dorms can't allow pets," Tamao says sadly. "Otherwise, we would've bought both fish."

"Which one would you buy, Tamao-chan?"

The bluenette rubs her chin in thought. "Well, I would buy the same kind of fish that we just saw, only in red color."

"And why do you choose that one?" Nagisa questions.

Tamao giggles as she wraps her arms around the red-head. "Because it has the same color as your hair, Nagisa-chan!"

"Eh!?" Nagisa jumps back in shock. "A-are you sure you want to buy that kind?"

"Of course, silly!" Tamao says. "You may buy one that's same color as my hair, right? It's like having our own children!"

"Children!?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Nagisa groans as she puts one hand on her head. _Man, Tamao-chan can be quite a handful, isn't she?_ She loves her best friend very much, but sometimes, Tamao can take things a bit too far.

Same goes for Yaya when she and Hikari were looking around the plush toy area. Yaya picks out a beluga whale stuffed toy and shows it to the blonde.

"Hikari," she says.

"Yes?" Hikari turns to notice Yaya holding up a beluga whale stuffed toy. "Wanna buy this to take to our dorms? It'll be fun to watch you cuddle with it in bed tonight."

Hikari glances at the floor for a second while blushing. "W-well, I would love to have one, but we don't have to get one, Yaya-chan."

The raven-haired girl smirks as she comes closer as she gently pushes the stuffed animal against Hikari's cheek. "Oh, but feel how soft it is~! Feels really good, doesn't it? Makes you want to cuddle with it even more."

"Y-Yaya-chan," Hikari squeaks at the feel of the stuffed toy brushing against her cheek while blushing even more.

"Hehe! I'm just kidding with ya," she giggles as she pulls away. "We don't have to buy them."

Hikari pouts her lips as she rubs her cheek. "Mou, Yaya-chan!"

"Hehehe! I said I was kidding," Yaya says as she leans closer to the shy blonde. "But hey, if you really want one, all you have to do is ask." She starts to put the beluga whale back when she feels a hand grab gently by the wrist. "Yes~?" she coos as she turns to her lover.

"Let's . . . buy some plush dolls for all of us," Hikari manages to get out. She looks up as she smiles. "Besides, it's only fair, right?"

Yaya smiles as she wraps her arms around her lover. "Absolutely."

With that, the two search for the perfect stuffed animals they want to buy themselves and for Nagisa and Tamao, which took only 15 minutes.

Meanwhile, Nagisa and Tamao were done looking at all the fish down the isle and decide to look for Yaya and Hikari. They go to the stuffed toy section where they notice Yaya and Hikari handing them two cute fish stuffed toys to the young couple.

"Why, thank you!" Nagisa says as she examines a blue baby tang she received from Hikari. "It's so adorable!"

"Isn't it?" Hikari agrees. "I thought you might like it when you go to bed tonight."

Tamao examines her stuffed animal, which is a red fighting fish. "I had no idea they would even have this kind at this shop!"

"Hehe! Well, to be honest, I had no idea either. But I wanted to ask you if you might like it to cuddle in bed tonight," Yaya says.

"Oh, I would love it!" she says as she holds it up. "It's the perfect color!"

"Color?" Hikari questions as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Yes! It's sort of the same color as Nagisa-chan's hair!" Tamao specifies, which leaves the red-head blushing again.

"Tamao-chan!" she cries.

Yaya and Hikari giggle.

"No wonder we like hanging around with you two," Yaya says.

"You are just so funny and cute at the same time," Hikari adds.

"The same goes for you two," Tamao says. "We like hanging out with you as well, mostly because Yaya comes up with the best places for our double dates."

The raven-haired girl chuckles as she puffs out her chest with pride. "Well, when it comes to dates, I can come up with anything that comes to mind. I'm always one step ahead of all of you."

Hikari giggles when all of a sudden, she can hear her stomach rumble, which makes everyone chuckle.

"I guess someone's hungry," Yaya teases.

"Well, we've been going around the aquarium for a while," Tamao says. "So, why don't we get something to eat?"

"Good idea," Nagisa agrees.

"Sounds good to me," Yaya says.

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the two couples are at a cafeteria just next to the lobby and ordered some burgers, fries and some lemonade. As they eat their food, Tamao speaks up.

"Wow! I've never been to a restaurant with food that tastes this good in a long time!" she says.

"It may be one of our best double dates ever," Hikari says.

"Hey, remember when we first went out with each other?" Nagisa asks.

Yaya smiles as she swallows her fry. "Yes, I do remember. It's like it happened only yesterday."

 ** _**Flashback**_**

 _It was only 5 weeks since Nagisa had transferred to Miator and had met Tamao during first period. They talked a little until they became great friends and showed each other around the school. As the days went by, Nagisa had enjoyed being in this school more and more, mostly because she's with Tamao and was her roommate since the beginning of the school year. But there was also another thing: Nagisa was feeling like she's falling in love with Tamao after being with her for about a month now. She wondered if she had the same feelings, but didn't have the courage to tell her at the right moment._

 _As for Tamao, after seeing Nagisa, she was already fell in love with her (love at first sight is what they call it). However, she decided to keep her feelings to herself since she could tell Nagisa was oblivious to her feelings. After that all happened, the two come across two girls from a different all girls' school, Spica. Their names were Yaya and Hikari. They seemed really nice people and properly introduced themselves before leaving to their dorms._

 _About 3 weeks later, Nagisa had pulled Tamao aside after school to tell her something: her true feelings. The red-head felt that now was the time to tell Tamao her feelings and wait for the results._

 _"U-um, Tamao-chan," Nagisa stuttered between her words._

 _"Yes?" the blue haired girl asked with a smile._

 _"I-I know we've known each other for about a month and a half now," Nagisa said. "B-but, lately I've been, um . . . having these strange feelings. Like whenever I'm around you, my heart starts to race rapidly and it would just never stop. Then, I realized that . . . this was love."_

 _Tamao gasped as she was about to hear what Nagisa has to say._

 _"T-Tamao-chan," Nagisa said She bows as she shuts her eyes tightly. "I love you! Please go out with me!"_

 _Tamao stayed frozen for a minute as she took in what the red-head said. She thought Nagisa was oblivious to her feelings, but Nagisa came right out and said it, in which Tamao did not expect. Then, a soft smile appeared on the bluenette's face as she came closer, put her hands on Nagisa's shoulders and gently kissed her on the forehead._

 _"I feel the same way," she said, softly. "I love you, too, Nagisa and I will gladly go out with you."_

 _Nagisa smiled happily as she hugged her friend, now lover as the two of them spun around 360 degrees before looking lovingly at each other._

 _"Thank you, Tamao-chan," Nagisa said. "For accepting my feelings."_

 _"No problem," Tamao said. "And you know, I already started to fall in love with you the day we first met."_

 _"You did?" Nagisa asked._

 _"Mm-hmm! You looked so adorable as soon as I looked at you. My heart began to race as well, and I knew for a fact that I fell in love with you,"_

 _Nagisa smiled. "Well then, will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

 _And then, the two shared a passionate, heartwarming kiss._

 _**Two Weeks Later**_

 _"Oh, my!" Yaya said one late afternoon after meeting them outside the school. "So you two are going out, huh?"_

 _"Yes!" Tamao said as she linked arms with Nagisa. "Both of us had the same feelings for each other though, I fell in love at first sight!"_

 _"Congratulations!" Hikari said with a cheer._

 _"Thank you very much!" Tamao and Nagisa said in unison._

 _"Well speaking of couples, guess what we did from the past few weeks?" Yaya said._

 _"What is it?" Nagisa asked._

 _Yaya smiled as she linked arms around Hikari and gently pulls her close. "The two of us are a couple as well."_

 _Nagisa and Tamao gasped at what Yaya had jus said._

 _"No way!" Nagisa said. "Really!?"_

 _"It's true," Hikari said, softly. "Though, it took me a while to return my feelings to Yaya-chan since she confessed first."_

 _"But it's all good now, right?" Yaya said. "You and I are together now, though we've been roommates since first year."_

 _"Holy cow! You've known each other for that long?" Nagisa asked._

 _"Yup," Yaya replied. "And I took a liking of Hikari ever since then." She kissed her lover on the forehead and turned back to her friends. "Say, now that both of us have girlfriends, why don't we hang out together sometime?"_

 _"You mean like a double date?" Tamao asked._

 _"Exactly," Yaya said while giving a thumbs up. "Are you willing?"_

 _"Yes!" Tamao said with excitement. "What do you say, Nagisa-chan?"_

 _Nagisa nodded in agreement. "Sure. I would love to."_

 _"I think double dates are fun!" Hikari commented._

 _"Great, then it's settled," Yaya said while putting one hand on her hip. "How about our first double date should start tomorrow afternoon at the park? Sound good?"_

 _"Oh, yes!" Tamao replied._

 _"That would be great!" Nagisa agreed._

 _"Excellent," Yaya said as she turned to leave while taking Hikari's hand. "We'll see you around, Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan."_

 _"Bye!"_

 ** _**End of Flashback**_**

"Ah, good times, right?" Tamao says as she takes one last sip of her lemonade.

"Indeed," Yaya said. "It's been a few months since we went out together like this. And we still are."

"I say we should have a toast," Nagisa says raising up her glass.

"What for, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asks.

The red-head smiles as she raises the glass higher. "To our precious dates and having our best times together!"

"KOMPAI!"

All four glasses clink in unison and the two pairs enjoy the rest of the meal. This is a double date they would never, ever forget. After eating, Yaya decides to take a minute for a group photo, so she pulls out her camera, places it on top of a rock while having it on automatic mode and quickly joins her friends in front of the sign at the lobby. The camera flashes its picture and the girls pull away with Yaya retrieving the camera. They all take a look at the screen and it turns out the picture they took is perfect. All of them smile at each other. Indeed, this is a double date they would never forget.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how do you like the first chapter? Pretty amazing, huh? It took a bit of looking up before starting to write this story, but it was worth it. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Nightly Cuddle

**Chapter 2**

 **Nightly Cuddle**

 **A/N: Before we start, as the story goes, most of the chapters will go back and forth from Nagisa x Tamao to Yaya x Hikari. However, some of this will feature them together other than double dates. So, enjoy this chapter and the next. ;)**

Back at the dorms, it is nearly nighttime and happy 4th year couple return to the dorms on time. From there, Nagisa stretches out her arms as soon as the they enter their dorm room and plops herself on the bed.

"Ah! What a day!" she says with a happy sigh.

"Did you have a good time?" Tamao asks.

"Yes, I did!" Nagisa replies as she sits up. "That double date was the best! And look! We even get to take our stuffed animals home!" She holds up the blue tang that Hikari gave her.

Tamao nods as she holds up her red fighting fish plush. "Yup! It's going to be so much fun sleeping together tonight with them!" She sets down the stuffed toy and takes a few steps closer to her lover. "But first things first . . ." Wrapping an arm around the red-haired girl, she gives her a grin. "Want to take a bath together?"

"U-uh, isn't the tub a little too narrow for both of us to fit?" Nagisa asks.

"Nope! I'm sure we'll be just fine!" Tamao says as she takes her hand. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Wait, Tamao-chan!" Before Nagisa could say anything else, she's already being dragged to the bathroom and get undressed by her lover after closing the door. A bunch of squealing and giggling can be heard from behind the door until it stops.

Nagisa then finds herself in the hot tub along with Tamao sitting in front of her, smiling.

"Enjoying your bath, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asks.

"Y-yes," Nagisa replies with a blush on her face.

"That's good. Say, can you turn around for a second?"

"Oh, what for?"

Tamao holds up a bottle of shampoo. "I'm going to wash your hair, silly!"

"Oh, o-okay." Despite the fact that Nagisa is nervous about this, this isn't the first time Tamao has done it. Both of them had taken baths together ever since they started dating and Tamao still insists on having to bathe together. Nagisa doesn't mind it at all, however, she just wishes Tamao can be a little more considerate.

After about 10 minutes in the bath, both of them got out, dried themselves and put on their night clothes. Turning off the lights, Tamao is the first to get in bed with her stuffed toy with Nagisa getting hers in the process.

"Come on, Nagisa-chan!" the blue haired girl urges.

"I'm coming!" Nagisa giggles as she comes over and scoots over next to her girlfriend.

Both of them snuggle against each other while cuddling with their stuffed animals in they arms.

"Hey, Nagisa-chan," Tamao whispers.

"Hm?"

"I think this is one of those nights where we'll have a good night together," Tamao says.

"And what makes you say that?" Nagisa asks.

"We're here in bed together with our stuffed animals," Tamao explains while holding up her fish. "Which makes it even cuter~!"

"Aw, Tamao-chan," Nagisa smiles as she strokes her lover's hair.

Tamao does the same while kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Nagisa-chan," Tamao whispers after about a few minutes of silence.

"I love you, too," Nagisa whispers back.

About a minute later, the two sleep soundly with their stuffed animals in their arms and smiles on their faces.


	3. Stormy Night

**Chapter 3**

 **Stormy Night**

One late afternoon, while walking from the church, Yaya looks up to see dark clouds in the sky. Hikari stretches out her arms and looks over at her girlfriend.

"Something wrong, Yaya-chan?" she asks.

"Oh, it's going to be a rainy day today," Yaya replies while turning back. They were done with choir practice a few minutes ago and it's already gloomy outside. "We better hurry before it rains."

"Right."

The two sprint down to the dorms just in time 10 minutes before the rain starts. Both are panting from running right when they get to their dorm room.

"We made it!" Yaya inhales a huge amount of air before exhaling.

"I can't believe it's going to rain already," Hikari says. "I'm glad we got to the dorms in time."

Yaya nods as she opens the door and beckons her girlfriend inside. From there, Yaya notices the beluga whale stuffed toy placed on top of a shelf just diagonal from Hikari's bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep with it tonight?" Yaya asks.

"I was planning on it," Hikari replies. "Why do you ask?"

Yaya just smiles as she picks it up and waves it around. "I think this baby whale wants some company instead of being alone up there, don't you agree~?"

"Yaya-chan!" Hikari squeaks.

The raven-haired girl giggles as she tosses it on the bed. "I'm only trying to convince you."

"I'll sleep with it. I promise."

"Hehe! You'd better."

"Hey!"

After a few minutes, Yaya closes the curtain and turns to her lover. "Hikari."

"Yes?" the shy blonde looks up.

"Come here for a second."

"O-okay." Hikari walks over to the raven-haired girl and the first thing Yaya does is wrap an arm around hers and kiss her for only about 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Y-Yaya-chan . . ."

The raven-haired girl just smiles. "I love you, Hikari. That's all I have to say."

The shy blonde blushes as she smiles back. "I love you, too, Yaya-chan."

After about a few minutes of silence and staring at each other, the girls decide to go to the cafeteria to eat supper for the night. Taking the blonde's hand, Yaya and Hikari go to the cafeteria and have a lovely dinner together.

* * *

"Ah~! What a nice bath!" Yaya says as she wipes herself with a towel. Hikari was already done with her bath since Yaya let her go first. This lasted about 20 minutes and the girls are both in their night clothing. Hikari is reading a book when she noticed that her girlfriend is done and puts it on the shelf.

"Ready to turn out the lights?" Hikari asks.

"Not yet," Yaya says.

"Eh? What is it? Did you forget something?"

Yaya smirks and walks closer to her. "It seems like _you_ are forgetting something, eh, Hikari?"

Hikari blushes as she backs away a step. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hehe! I'm sure you know exactly what I was talking about~."

After about a minute, the shy blonde gives in. "Right. We're sleeping together, aren't we?"

"Yup," Yaya says. "We promised each other that after choir practice, remember?"

Blushing harder, the shy blonde nods. "Y-yes."

"Hehe~! I knew you'd remember."

"Mou, Yaya-chan."

Hikari takes her beluga whale plush doll and snuggles in bed with Yaya after turning off the lights. Rain is still pouring, but Yaya' and Hikari snuggling with each other distracted them from hearing it.

"Good night, Hikari," Yaya whispers.

"Good night, Yaya-chan," Hikari whispers back.

The raven-haired girl plants a kiss on the forehead before the couple drifts off to sleep.

* * *

However, several hours later, Yaya is woken up by the loud sound of thunder and flashes of lightning. _Dang,_ she thinks to herself. _I never expected it to be this bad._ She then feels her shirt being tugged as she looks down to notice her girlfriend shaking while having her eyes closed tightly. When the next clap of thunder is heard, Hikari squeaks as she jumps and pushes herself closer to the raven-haired girl.

All Yaya could do is stroke her hair. "Hikari . . . are you . . . actually afraid of storms?"

"Wh-why do you say that?" Hikari asks, blushing.

"You just got spooked by a simple clap of thunder," Yaya specifies.

The next clap of thunder sounds, making Hikari jump again. This is exact proof and Hikari knew she couldn't hide it anymore.

"How long were you scared of storms?" Yaya asks.

"Since I was little," Hikari replies softly as she slightly turns away. "Lighting and thunder always makes me scared, thinking that the lightning might get me or something. People say that it's really childish of me getting scared by a simple rainstorm."

Yaya shakes her head. "I wouldn't care about that. I think it's really cute to be honest."

Hikari looks up at her lover with wide eyes. "You think it's cute?"

"Certainly," Yaya says with a smile. "I love how cute you sounded when you squeaked and how cute you were jumping into my arms, and wanting some comfort."

The shy blonde blushes as she looks down at the covers. "That's . . . really nice of you to say that."

Yaya kisses her on the forehead. "So, don't think of it as childish, Hikari. It's your greatest fear and you must always learn to overcome it. Like right now, when we're cuddling with each other. I'm here, right? So, as long as I'm here, there's no need to be scared, okay?"

Hikari nods as she rests her head on her lover's chest. "Thank you, Yaya-chan."

The raven-haired girl smiles as she strokes her hair. "Anytime."

After a few minutes of silence, Hikari decides to speak up again. "Ne, Yaya-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the time when you first confessed to me?"

Yaya smiles as she hugs her tighter. "Of course, I do. Only it's partly your fault~"

"Yaya-chan!"

"It's true! During the time in the chapel when no one else was there when we were running in the rain."

 ** _**Flashback**_**

 _Yaya and Hikari were on their way to choir practice when it started pouring outside and neither of them had an umbrella with them. With only their bags to cover themselves in, they sprinted to the church, only to find no one in there._

 _"Well this stinks!" Yaya sighed heavily as she drops her bag._

 _"I guess it's cancelled since it's a rainy day today," Hikari said while walking up to one of the church benches. She hugged her knees to keep herself from shivering while Yaya sat behind her._

 _"We should've gone to the dorms while we could," Yaya said._

 _"Yes . . ." Hikari said softly. She hugged herself even tighter. "I'm so cold . . ."_

 _Yaya smirked as she lays back while putting her hands behind her head. "Hey, if you catch a cold, I'll make sure to take good care of you~!"_

 _"Is it now?" Hikari said softly again. "Well then, I'm sure you'll be a good nurse."_

 _Yaya giggled. "I sure will. Hehe!" She then came over and wrapped her arms around the shy blonde. "Hey, I'm sure we can borrow an umbrella from the library. That might work."_

 _"That's a good idea," Hikari said._

 _After a few minutes of silence, Hikari decided to speak up again. "Ne, Yaya-chan?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do you . . . have someone you like?"_

 _Yaya blushed for a second before smiling. "Now, now. Let's not rush things okay?"_

 _"But I'm just . . . curious. Because . . . you always seems to be around me rather than anyone else."_

 _Yaya hugged the shy blonde gently. "Of course. Because there's only one thing that's behind all that."_

 _"What would that be, Yaya-chan?"_

 _Another few minutes of silence until Yaya tips Hikari's chin and plants her lips against hers. Hikari's eyes widen in shock from this sudden action before Yaya pulls away and smiles._

 _"This is my ultimate hint," she says while standing up. "And I think you know what I'm talking about, right?"_

 _The shy blonde raises her hand to touch her lips that Yaya just kissed her with. And then, after a few moments, she now realizes something._

 _"No way!" she says to herself. "Don't tell me. Yaya-chan . . . is in love with me? Since when? We've been roommates since first year and she's telling me this now?"_

 _It occured to her that Yaya's actions towards her, such as the teasing, always being there for her and even protecting her is love behind it. Yaya was in love with her all this time and Hikari was too oblivious to even notice. She even notices herself blushing from all that and puts her hands on her cheeks to feel a very warm feeling on her hands._

 _Yaya stood up from the church bench and smiled. "Come, Hikari. Let's grab an umbrella from the library and head to the dorms. The rain isn't going to stop soon, so we might as well take our chances and hope to make it back to the dorms in time."_

 _"S-sure," Hikari says softly._

 _Both of them head to the library and borrowed an umbrella. The two best friends head home under the same umbrella with Yaya linking arms with her new lover. However, Hikari still couldn't get over the fact that her best friend was in love with her and was at a loss for words. She was sure that Yaya is expecting an answer from her, but it was all too much for the shy blonde right now. She needed some time to think._

 _Right when they get to the dorms, they rush inside to dry themselves off and prepare a bath for both of them. Hikari decided to go first since the warm bath may help her think of a response to her best friend's feelings. After a few minutes of preparing it, Hikari was now in the warm tub while thinking of an answer to Yaya's feelings. For her, it was quite difficult. Since Yaya was her best friend and roommate since first year, all she could think about was Yaya. How she loved to tease her on most occasions, how protective she is against those who bully her and how Yaya was always by her side. It was then that Hikari figured it out as clear as day: Hikari Konohana was also in love with her. But how? And why? Ever since Hikari had transferred to Spica, she didn't have any luck making new friends as she was bullied at her previous school, so she was too shy to even speak to anyone._

 _And then, when she was assigned a dorm room, she also found out about having a roommate, too. And that's when she met Yaya Nanto, a beautiful and popular girl among Spica. When the two first laid eyes on each other, Yaya welcomed her in open arms. Hikari was shocked that this person who she just met was actually nice to her unlike anyone else she met. Although she was a bit annoyed with Yaya's teasing at first, she got used to it after a while. Up until now, Yaya and. Hikari remained best friends._

 _Now that Yaya had confessed to her and Hikari realized her own feelings, the shy blonde knew what she had to do. She got out of the tub, dried herself off and put on her pajamas. Gathering up her courage, she approached the raven-haired girl while swallowing hard._

 _"U-um, Yaya-chan?" she said._

 _"Yes?" Yaya says with a smile._

 _"I . . . I was thinking . . . about your confession earlier. And it made me realize my own true feelings as well. You've always been there for me and supported me ever since I transferred to Spica. And that made me really happy. I haven't been able to smile back then until I met you. I was really grateful to get a roommate like you. So, now I will say this." Hikari took Yaya's hands in her own. "Yaya-chan, I love you, too. Will you go out with me?"_

 _Yaya smiled at her new lover as she came over and tipped the shy blonde's chin. "Of course, my love. I will definitely go out with you."_

 _After about a minute the two leaned in and shared a passionate, heartwarming kiss. This time, Hikari couldn't hold back and enjoyed this tender moment. She finally has a lover by her side and she couldn't be any happier._

 _**End of Flashback**_

"Ah, good times, wasn't it?" Yaya says while she cuddles with her beloved.

"Mm-hmm," Hikari says softly while snuggling close to her lover. "I'm glad the two of us became a couple. Being with you just makes me smile more."

"Same here," Yaya kisses the shy blonde's forehead. "And I'll always love you forever and ever."

Hikari smiles as she looks up at her girlfriend. "Thank you, Yaya-chan. For being a great friend and lover. If it weren't for us meeting each other, I would've been lonely right now. So, thank you."

Yaya caresses her cheek. "And I would like to thank you for accepting my feelings. Like you said earlier, we were fated to meet like this. My little angel that appeared before me has now become my girlfriend."

"Yaya-chan . . ."

"I love you, Hikari. Never forget that."

"I will never forget."

Yaya smiles. "I'm glad . . . my sweet little angel."

The couple lean in and passionately kiss each other, forgetting that there's still a storm out there. Hikari had gone over her fear pretty quickly and it's all thanks to her beloved Yaya.

* * *

 **A/N: I know the previous chapter was short, but I had some ideas for the Yaya x Hikari chapter, so I apologize if it was rushed. Also, the flashback is an alternate version of episode 8, where Yaya and Hikari got drenched from the rain and had their little talk in the church.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. T-Shirt Design

**Chapter 4**

 **T-Shirt Design**

One day, Tamao comes over to Yaya's room while Hikari is taking a walk with Nagisa outside. Looking around, Tamao notices some designed night shirts that Yaya usually wears.

"Yaya-chan," Tamao says. "You seem to wear a lot of different shirts. What others have you got?"

Yaya smiles as she looks over at her closet to pick some off of the hangers. "Let's see . . . strawberry, butterfly, stripes, and so on. These are what I usually wear at night." She smiles even more when she picks out a special shirt. "But my favorite is . . . this!" She holds out a night shirt with a picture of Hikari inside a heart.

Tamao is stunned by its design. "C-could you tell me where you had that one made? I want one with Nagisa-chan."

"Why do you ask?" Yaya asks as she puts the shirt aside.

Tamao blushes as she fiddles with her fingers. "W-well . . . I'm just amazed by how you got that shirt designed like that, so I was just curious on how you got it."

Yaya grins and puts her hand over her friend's shoulder. "Alright. I can take you to where I got this. But first things first . . . do you have any photos of Nagisa-chan?"

"Sure I do," Tamao replies. "Hold on. Let me go get it." The blue haired girl rushes over to her own dorm room and digs out a photo from the drawer she hid from Nagisa and returns about 2 minutes later. "Here you go!"

Yaya takes the photo of her and Nagisa out on their first date in front of a water fountain. "Ah, this will be perfect. Now then, follow me."

"Okay!"

The raven haired girl leads the way into a school called Lulim until they come downstairs into a classroom that Tamao has not seen before. She sees another dark haired girl with 2 red bows on each side of her head, sorting out clothing with 2 other girls by her side.

"Chikaru-san," Yaya says. "We got a request from someone who wants a T-shirt design."

Chikaru turns and smiles. "Oh, what do we have here~?"

Yaya hands her the photo of Tamao and Nagisa. She then turns to Tamao. "Tamao-chan, I would like you to meet our designer, Chikaru Minamoto-san from Lulim. The two girls here are Remon Natsume and Kizuna Hyuga."

"Hello!" Kizuna says, waving.

"How do you do?" Remon greets and gets back to work.

"Welcome to the clothing design club," Chikaru says. "Usually, we design several clothes with different pictures that are either requested or supposed to fit with the school. And it's not just for Lulim, but for the other all girls' schools around Astrea Hill."

Tamao brightens. "Wow! That's so awesome! I never knew you had a club like that!"

Chikaru giggles. "Well, I am good at designing clothing, so its my passion." She looks over at the photo Yaya gave to her. "Oh, my~! Who is that cute red-haired girl next to you?"

"That's Nagisa Aoi," Tamao says as she blushes. "And . . . we're kinda dating for the past few months."

Chikaru giggles again. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm dating someone, too!"

"Oh, who is that person?" Tamao asks.

"It's a secret~!"

Yaya chuckles. "Chikaru-san can be clever sometimes. Anyway, Tamao-chan, this is where we design clothes and insert any photo you choose to put in with the design."

"That's right," Chikaru agrees as she walks up to a machine. "This is where we put the shirts in. All we have to do is put in the shirt, insert the photo in the small slot next to it and close the lid." She puts in Tamao's photo in the slot while putting in a white shirt onto a black flat board and closes it. "We then choose a design to go with the photo. Which one do you want to choose, Tamao-san?"

The blue haired girl rubs her chin and snaps her fingers at the idea. "I want one with a heart on it."

"Hehe~! Excellent choice," Chikaru presses a button and the machine begins to whirl. "This might take a while, but that's the purpose of our clothing design."

Tamao nods as she waits for the shirt to be finished.

"While we wait, why don't you take a look around, Tamao-san?" Chikaru says, gesturing her hand towards some shirts on the wall. Some of them consists of Lulim's colors, Miator's and Spica's. Others have photos of puppies, and some other cute animals on the shirts, and also some sports logos.

"Wow~!" Tamao says as she looks at all the designed shirts. "You guys must be really creative!"

Chikaru giggles. "Unfortunately, those shirts are meant to be hung as examples for other people to see when they are trying out clothing designs." She then hears a small ding from the machine. "Oh! And it looks like your shirt is done!" She opens the lid and pulls out the shirt, containing a heart shape with Tamao and Nagisa inside it. "Here you go, Tamao-san."

The blue haired girl squeals in excitement as she sees the cute design on the shirt. "It's . . . SO CUUUUUTE~!" She takes the shirt and examines it. "Oh, my gosh! Chikaru-san, you're right! You _are_ our best clothing designer!"

"Hehe! No need to thank me," Chikaru says. "I'm just doing my job. Feel free to stop by anytime you want."

"Yes and thank you so much!" Tamao says while bowing.

"Oh, and you can call me 'Chikaru' from now on," the raven haired Lulim student says. "We've become good friends already, so why not?"

Kizuna turns to the blue haired girl and happily runs to her. "Yes, I want to be Tamao-onee-sama's friend as well!"

"Me, too!" Remon says.

"Whoa, there!" Tamao giggles. "Onee-sama?"

Chikaru giggles as well. "Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan admire you as a big sister already. I can't wait to see your girlfriend, though. She's absolutely adorable~!"

"She is!" Tamao says. "She's cheerful, a bit of a scaredy-cat when it comes to scary things like ghosts, but is very kind and determined. I bet she'll be happy to meet the three of you."

Yaya nods as she puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well, it's nice meeting you three. We better get going."

"Okay," Chikaru says, waving. "See you around, Tamao."

"Bye, Chikaru!" Tamao says. "And see you later, Kizuna-chan and Remon-chan!"

"Good-bye!" Kizuna shouts while waving wildly. "Hope you enjoy the shirt, Tamao-onee-sama!"

"Yes!" Remon agrees. "Please enjoy our wonderful designs anytime!"

"I will!" Tamao calls back.

While exiting the Lulim school, Tamao folds her newly designed shirt.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Yaya asks.

Tamao turns to her raven-haired friend and winks. "It's a secret~!"

Yaya sighs happily. "I guess everyone has some secrets sometimes. But . . . I guess it's more fun that way, isn't it?"

* * *

Later that night, Nagisa is getting ready to put on her night clothes when Tamao stops her.

"Nagisa-chan," she says. "There's something I want to give you."

The red-haired girl brightens. "Oh! Is it a bunch of sweets!?"

Tamao giggles as she shakes her head.

"Um . . . a new wardrobe?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Show me! Show me!"

Tamao giggles again as she gets into the closet and pulls out the white shirt with the picture of them together from their first date. "Here it is~!"

Nagisa's eyes widen as she takes the shirt. "Oh, my gosh! Where did you get this!?"

"I got this from St. Lulim's club president of the clothing designing club, Chikaru Minamoto," Tamao replies.

"Wow! I didn't know we had a club like that," Nagisa says.

"That's exactly what I said!" Tamao giggles.

The red-haired girl examines it with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Tamao-chan! I'll treasure this forever!"

Tamao shakes her head. "Thank Yaya-chan for the idea. I asked her where I got it from."

"I'll make sure to do that."

After a few minutes of silence, Tamao takes the shirt and pulls Nagisa to the bathroom. "So, do you want to try it on?"

"Huh? Right now?"

"Yup! You'll look so cute in it and I'll be able to look at our picture all night long if I want to~!"

"O-okay . . ."

* * *

 ****Meanwhile****

Hikari finds Yaya's designed shirt on the bed right when Yaya comes out of the bathroom. The shy blonde looks at her in concern.

"Um . . . Yaya-chan?" she says. "Where did you get something like this?"

The raven-haired girl just grins as she hugs her from behind and kisses her on the cheek. "It's a secret~."

* * *

 **A/N: Like this chapter? I got the beginning scene from the doujin "Strawberry Kiss" in one of the extras. So, I thought I'd expand it a little and make it into a chapter of mine.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
